Cinderella Under The Solar Radiant
by Ana Sweetpea
Summary: Dulu, ibu selalu berpesan padaku untuk tetap tersenyum di saat-saat terberat sekalipun, agar seorang kesatria datang padaku seperti yang datang pada tuan putri di negri dongeng. Namun, sebuah tragedi mempertemukanku dengan seorang ninja pembawa masalah yang berusaha menjadi normal. /collab with sakura sweetpea/


**Naruto © Mashashi K.**

* * *

 **Prolog**

Aku selalu memimpikan bagaimana hidup bebas.

Bukan berarti hidupku terkungkung, tapi saat-saat di mana aku bisa terbang bebas seperti ini—sedikit ungkapan hiperbola dari melompat lebar dari pohon ke pohon—selalu menyalurkan rasa puas yang menjalar dan mengisi tiap rongga tubuhku.

Pacuan adrenalin tiap kali kakiku melompat, bagai ekstasi yang melambungkan gairah pada aliran darahku.

Ini lah hidupku yang seharusnya.

Dengan alasan ini lah aku hidup.

Aku dilahirkan untuk merasakan kebebasan ini… belaian angin yang menerpa wajah dan menyibak rambutku ini… terpaan lembayung senja ini… gemerisik dedaunan yang menggores lembut epidermis ini… dan pancaran hangat—meski ia tidak sedang memelukku—sosok yang selalu melampaui kecepatanku dengan senyum angkuh menawannya itu.

Bahagia itu sesederhana ini untukku. Aku tersenyum memandangi punggungnya yang melesat semakin cepat menandingi angin, bertanya-tanya apa ia merasa kebahagiaan yang sama dengan senyum iritnya itu.

Dahulu, tiap menjelang tidur, ibu selalu mendongengkanku kisah-kisah picisan pengantar tidur seperti dongeng Ciderella, Sleeping Beauty, dan al kisah dongeng impian bocah perempuan normal lainnya. Tak lupa di penghujung cerita, ibu selalu berpesan padaku untuk tetap tersenyum di saat-saat terberat sekalipun, agar seorang kesatria datang padaku seperti yang datang pada tuan putri di negri dongeng.

Terdengar begitu idiot, aku meyakininya sepanjang hidupku. Aku bahkan tetap tersenyum—yang nyatanya luar biasa pahit—saat ibu meninggal, dan memaksa senyum—yang setara dengan menelan timah panas—saat empat tahun kemudian ayah menyusul kepergian ibu untuk selamanya. Di saat-saat terberat pun aku tetap tersenyum, dan semakin hari aku semakin merasa senyum adalah pertahanan terbaikku.

Kemudian, sosoknya datang membawa segudang masalah dan cobaan. Aku masih tersenyum—Aku selalu ingin tersenyum padanya—dan melabelinya sebagai kesatriaku?

Tentu saja saat mereka pikir aku genius, tapi nyatanya aku hanya lah gadis kecil yang tak tahu bedanya antara cerdas dan edan.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

 **Cinderella Under The Solar Radiant**

 _Collab by :_

Ana A. & Chacha L.

 _(Romance, Action, Poetry, Tragedy)_

* * *

.

.

* * *

 **~ _At The First Sight_ ~**

* * *

 **.**

 _When we first met, I honestly had no idea that you would be so important to me._

 _._

 _ **Sakura POV.**_

Aku bergegas memakai seragam baruku; kemeja putih lengan panjang dan rok lipit biru tua keunguan sederhana dilengkapi dasi pita manis sewarna dengan rok. Tak ada yang istimewa sebenarnya, namun karena ini hari pertamaku sebagai siswi menengah atas, seharusnya aku bangun lebih pagi mengingat aku yang bertugas membuat sarapan dan serangkaian tugas rumah tangga lainnya.

Mengutuk keseimbanganku di saat-saat sempit, aku terpeleset anak tangga terakhir saat turun. Untung saja reflekku cepat, sehingga meski menjerit kaget dengan kaki kanan terbentur dinding dengan cara tidak manusiawi, aku tidak sampai jatuh dari tangga.

Syukurnya lagi, tidak sampai patah kaki.

"Kenapa?!" Tanya Sasori—kakakku—panik, muncul dari arah ruang depan. Dengan langkah terburu, ia hampir terpeleset juga karena kaos kakinya sendiri. Sejujurnya itu lucu, terutama ekspresi kagetnya yang tetap sok keren. Tapi karena denyutan di kakiku yang nyaris buntung ini semakin menjadi-jadi sehingga aku hanya melengos kesal—sok kuat—dan berjalan berjinjit-jinjit menuju dapur. "Biar aku yang masak! Kakimu sakit kan!?" Ia terus mengekoriku. "Coba sini lihat! Jangan-jangan keseleo!"

"Enggak kok Kak, sudah sana siap-siap." Mengabaikan ekspresi khawatirnya, aku menyambar celemek merah, mengalungkannya ke leher dan mengaitkan pola pita ke belakang pinggangku. Aku mendengus kesal akan kebebalannya. "Sudah sana siap-siap, Kak! Aku cuma masak roti panggang kok!"

Ia cemberut, " _Fine_! Kalau gitu gak usah dipanggang. Olesi selai saja." lalu ngeloyor pergi sambil melepas kancing pada lengan kemeja panjangnya dengan langkah kesal.

Aku tidak bisa tidak tersenyum akan kebaikan hatinya. Tapi toh aku tetap memanggang roti setelah mengolesi selai coklat kesukaannya, karena hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan untuk satu-satunya orang yang menanamkan banyak kebaikan pada hidupku. Toh memanggang roti juga bukan perkara yang membuat kakiku tambah nyeri. Sasori memang berlebihan.

Sasori duduk di meja makan dengan dua gelas jus jeruk berembun buatannya sendiri. Sambil cemberut, aku meletakkan sepiring roti panggang di atas taplak meja brokat zamrud yang merupakan salah satu dari beberapa kemewahan perabotan ibu yang masih tersisa di rumah kami. Dahulu rumah kami penuh dengan perabotan indah, tapi setelah ayah wafat satu demi satu dengan berat hati kami korbankan untuk biaya hidup sehari-hari, sebelum Sasori mendapat pekerjaan menjadi seorang penerjemah dengan honor yang lebih mencukupi dari sekedar menjadi guru les privat anak sekolahan.

Kini Sasori bekerja sebagai jurnalis di surat kabar lokal; Konoha Daily. Sepulang kerja ia masih meluangkan waktu untuk menerjemah, dan terkadang masih memberi les privat untuk kenalannya yang duduk di bangku sekolah menengah pertama atau menengah atas.

Dia sungguh pekerja keras dan kakakku yang keren dalam hal tanggung jawab. Ia bahkan tak pernah mengencani perempuan mana pun; saking seriusnya membesarkan dan menyekolahkanku.

Bagai madu yang ke luar dari lebah, ia seakan memiliki kebaikan alamiah.

Kadang aku melihat sosok ayah dalam dirinya. Aku sangat menyayanginya, bahkan lebih dari diriku sendiri.

Sasori merengut melihat hasil pangganganku, tapi tiba-tiba tersenyum mencurigakan. "Aa, aku ada hadiah hari pertama sekolah untukmu, Sakura- _chan_." Mataku menyipit, paling tidak suka kalau ia menghamburkan uang hanya untuk menyenangkanku. "Gak usah marah, ini gak mahal, hanya sepatu." Ia kembali cemberut.

Aku tersenyum selebar mungkin; tak mau merusak kesenangannya. "Oh ya? Mana? Kakak tahu saja sepatuku sudah butut."

Kurasa Sasori benar, aku butuh sepatu baru. Tiap kali berlari dengan sepatu lama pasti setelahnya kuku kakiku nyut-nyutan. Lagi pula sudah tiga tahun kupakai, jadi wajar saja kalau sudah terasa sempit meski masih cukup layak, mengingat aku memiliki keahlian khusus dalam hal sol sepatu.

Tawaku pecah melihat senyum kekanak-kanakannya. Terkadang ia bisa lebih kekanakkan dariku meski usia kami terpaut tujuh tahun. Dengan langkah nyaris berlari ia menuju kamarnya di lantai dua. Dua kali ia hampir terpeleset karena kaos kaki licinnya, membuatku semakin terkikik bahkan tersedak roti yang tengah kukunyah. Sesuatu di dalam kotak silver eksklusif di tangannya membuat kepalaku terjulur penasaran akan isinya.

"Kepala _team_ -ku liburan di Paris dua minggu yang lalu. Aku titip sepatu yang bagus buatmu." Ia terkekeh. "Dia sampai mau repot-repot membawa sebelah sandalmu supaya ukurannya pas lho, Sakura- _chan_! Dia benar-benar baik."

"Oh jadi sandalku ada sama kakak!? Aku cari sampai hampir botak tahu gak sih!" omelku diselingi tawa. Sasori juga tertawa sambil menyodorkan sepasang _flat shoes_ berwarna _raven_ mengkilat dengan binatang-bintang tertenun di atasnya

Cantik sekali.

Aku langsung jatuh cinta, padahal aku biasa menganggap alas kaki sebagai benda pengganggu.

Sejujurnya, aku sama sekali tak sadar sandalku hilang. Aku hampir selalu tak memakai alas kaki saat di rumah sebab aku menyukai perasaan menggelitik dari hangatnya pasir di kakiku yang telanjang, bahkan perasaan sedikit tertusuk kerikil-kerikil yang bertebaran di jalan. Maka dari itu aku selalu bertelanjang kaki saat berkebun—jika semak belukar di belakang rumahku bisa dianggap kebun—sedari kecil, bahkan untuk berlarian di pekarangan, juga belajar mengendarai sepeda. Tapi toh ini pemberian berharga yang begitu cantik dari kakakku yang keren, jadi aku tidak bisa tidak bersemangat untuk mencobanya.

"Terima kasih Kak. Kau manis sekali." Aku merebut _flat shoes_ dari tangannya dengan senyum lebar dan ciuman di pipi. Ia tersenyum malu-malu dan kurasa kami harus segera berangkat kalau tidak mau telat, tentunya setelah piring dan gelas kucuci.

.

* * *

.

Tidak mau berdebat di waktu sempit, aku mengikuti kemauan Sasori untuk mengantarku sekolah. Sepanjang perjalanan kami mendengar radio yang isinya lagu-lagu melankolis diselingi prakiraan cuaca dan acara berkirim salam tak penting.

Konoha tidak mengenal macet. Hanya butuh 20-an menit untuk mengendara bagi Sasori dengan kecepatan tak pernah sampai 40 km/jam untuk sampai ke sekolahku. Ia nampak tak secerewet biasanya, namun senyum senantiasa menghiasi wajah kekanak-kanakannya.

Senyumnya selalu berhasil menulariku.

Sasori sangat mirip denganku, kecuali bola mata sewarna coklat madunya yang selalu menunjukkan dengan transparan apa yang tengah ia rasakan, dan tentunya rambut merah mencolok. Rambutku tak kalah mencolok; merah muda—persis seperti rambut ayahku—dan iris mataku hijau daun. Selebihnya kami sangat mirip dan terlihat seperti seumuran sehingga banyak yang menyangka kami kembar tak identik.

Tanpa harus repot parkir, aku keluar dari Chevrolet tua kami—satu dari barang mewah peninggalan lainnya; jika rongsokan berjalan bisa dikatakan mewah—dan membanting pintunya cukup keras. Maklum sudah tua, terkadang tenaga ekstra memang dibutuhkan.

Sasori melambai dengan cengirannya. "Pulang sendiri nanti dan hati-hati, okay!"

" _Roger Bos_!" Aku menirukan hormat komandan upacara dengan cengiran sekonyol cengirannya.

"Naik _Metrobus_? Kereta?"

"Kau tahu aku selalu suka kereta bahkan melebihi kereta kencanamu ini, Kak." ledekku.

Cengirannya terlihat mengerikan, lalu cepat-cepat tergantikan ekspresi khawatir. "Kakimu gimana? 'udah gak sakit?" aku mengangguk. "Ingat! Ramalan cuaca bilang suhu udara 38 derajat, Sakura- _chan_. Jangan berjemur! Jangan terlalu capek! Nanti kau mimisan lagi."

"Iya Bawel! Sudah sana kerja!" Kami kembali melemparkan cengiran konyol dan Sasori kembali melambai lalu menjalankan mobil.

Sedikit terbatuk akan asap mobil butut peninggalan ayah, aku memandangi kepergiannya. Besok-besok atas nama lingkungan aku akan bersikeras untuk menolak tumpangannya. Dan oh! Malam nanti aku akan masak _Ekkado_ dan _I Fu Mie Seafood_ spesial kesukaannya, sebagai balasan sepatu cantik ini.

Tentu saja dengan uang simpananku.

.

* * *

.

"Kenapa sih Sarutobi itu semakin tua semakin bawel!? Panas tahu! Capek!"

Aku terkikik pelan mendengar gerutuan Ino—Yamanaka Ino—sahabat dekatku dari sekolah dasar. _Well_ , Ino benar, pidato Kepala Sekolah terasa semakin panjang. Mungkin karena isi pidatonya yang kurang lebih sama, tapi tiap tahun ia selalu mencoba mengimprovisasinya.

Benar-benar menyiksa. Bayangkan saja, kami harus berdiri lebih dari satu jam dengan ransel, terik matahari yang kelewatan, ditambah minimnya oksigen di antara ratusan siswa baru; mungkin lebih dari 200? ditambah senior? Rasanya sumpek sekali.

Dari wajah-wajah yang kukenal sih mayoritas siswa baru sepertinya siswa lama. Mungkin lebih dari setengah populasi kami berasal dari _Konoha International School_ juga; mengingat terdapat tingkatan jenjang sekolah dari taman kanak-kanak sampai sekolah menengah atas di sekolah ini.

 _Konoha International School_ atau lebih dikenal KIS adalah sekolah swasta paling elit dengan prasarana terbaik di kota ini. Tentu saja dengan modal beasiswa—disokong kerja keras Sasori—aku bisa tetap melanjutkan sekolah di sini, setelah lima tahun yang lalu ayah meninggal.

Seketika, kibasan kipas cantik violet milik Ino membuat wajah ayah pada lamunanku buyar. Angin yang menerpa langsung saja menyegarkan otakku. Meski keringat sudah membuatnya luar biasa kacau, dengan baik hati ia mau mengipasiku diseling dengan mengipasi dirinya sendiri.

Romantis sekali.

Kalau aku cowok, pasti aku sudah mengajaknya kencan sejak lama. Belum lagi, ia begitu setia selama ini.

Aku langsung terkikik dan memalingkan wajah darinya. Benar-benar konyol. Seperti remaja yang frustasi akan kehidupan romantisme saja.

Di sisi kiri bagian depan, aku melihat dua pakar pembuat onar tersenyum lebar sambil rusuh melambaikan tangan. Ck, Naruto dan Kiba—lagi. Mereka berisik sekali berdesis-desis memanggilku dari jauh, membuatku tambah jengah dengan serangkaian penderitaan ini. Aku tersenyum—bertahan untuk tidak memutar bola mata—lalu segera mengalihkan pandangan lebih ke kiri.

Beberapa perempuan di sisi kiri nampak cekikikan menggoda pada sesosok cowok dengan rambut acak-acakan—seperti habis menerjang angin—yang keeksistensian menjadi poros satu kerumunan.

Layaknya magnet perhatian.

Cowok itu sangat… keren. Rambutnya biru tua gelap mengkilat dengan potongan dramatis lancip-lancip seperti tokoh peri dalam negri dongeng. Sangat kontras dengan kulitnya yang putih susu kemerahan—mungkin karena kepanasan—, namun terlalu putih untuk ukuran penduduk setempat.

Bola matanya terlihat lebih gelap dari warna rambutnya. Ada kebijaksanaan namun nampak tajam dari sorot matanya yang seolah mampu menembus permukaan segala hal untuk melihat kebenaran yang tersembunyi.

Kemejanya dibanjiri keringat lebih dari yang seharusnya. Aku bahkan bisa melihat cetakan otot dari badan tegap namun masih dalam kategori langsing itu di balik kemeja lepeknya. Aku buru-buru memalingkan wajah saat wajahnya menoleh ke arahku.

Tak mungkin kan aku pernah melihat cowok itu sebelumnya?

Ini aneh dan… mengganggu. Aku bukan tipe yang mau tahu urusan orang, tapi begitu penasaran untuk sekedar menoleh kembali dan memerhatikan setiap detail keindahannya. Aku rasa ini efek _overheat_. Seharusnya aku mendengarkan Sasori untuk tidak berjemur dan kepanas—

" _FOREHEAD_ KAU MIMISAN!"

Dengan reflek aku menyeka hidungku dan… Ya Tuhan… darah segar mengucur membasahi kemeja dan menetes pada aspal panas yang tengah kupijak.

Seketika satu kerumunan riuh meneriakiku.

.

Dengan alasan apapun, aku tak pernah suka jadi pusat perhatian.

* * *

 **~xOx~**

* * *

 **.**

 _Meeting you was a fate… Being by your side was a choice… But falling in love with you was beyond my control._

 _._

 _ **Sasuke POV.**_

Ini masih pagi, tapi kota Konoha sudah membara. Angin panas yang menguar dari jendela flat seolah menguapkan bau neraka.

Memang, istirahat di flat sambil menyalakan _air conditioner_ dan minum segelas jus tomat dingin akan jauh lebih menyenangkan daripada melompat dari pohon ke pohon untuk berangkat sekolah seperti anak tidak normal yang tidak biasanya, atau mungkin seperti _superhero_ monyet yang tak pernah difilmkan sutradara idiot mana pun.

Entah harus mengutuk matahari atau kakakku yang memilih pindah ke kota—yang mungkin konon tempat matahari dilahirkan—ini, di bulan Agustus, di mana menjadi puncaknya musim panas. Orang idiot stadium akhir pun tak akan mau untuk sekedar menikmati liburan musim panasnya di kota ini.

Aku mulai curiga di mana mereka menyembunyikan padang pasir di kota kecil ini. Ramalan cuaca pagi tadi mengumumkan suhu udara 38 derajat celcius! Apa tidak gila!? Aku mulai mempertimbangkan saran Sai—sepupuku yang tak kalah konyol—untuk memborong stok sun block agar tidak terkena kanker kulit jika harus menetap untuk waktu yang lama.

"Sudah mau berangkat?" Itachi—kakakku—menggantung jus jeruknya sebelum hendak menenggaknya, menatapku dari balik meja makan. Aku hanya bergumam sebagai jawaban ya dan bersikap acuh. Kami memang canggung, mungkin karena sama-sama tidak suka basa-basi. "Coba lah bersikap normal, Sasuke. Naik lah kereta atau bis." Aku kembali bergumam, namun kali ini tak yakin akan menuruti anjurannya atau tidak. Melompat dari pohon ke pohon terasa lebih praktis dari berdesakkan di kereta bawah tanah apalagi bis untuk jarak yang tak mencapai 15 kilometer.

"Mau berangkat Sasuke?" itu Sai. Aku mengernyit melihat ia masih santai memakai kaos dan celana piyama. Satu jam lalu ia bahkan sudah memamerkan ototnya yang mengkilat penuh keringat setelah _sit-up_ di atas matras paku, dan kupikir ia sudah mandi atau paling tidak berkemas untuk pergi denganku.

"Tidak berangkat?" tanyaku balik, meraih ransel.

"Oh, aku ada misi sampai dua minggu ke depan. Nanti malam sih berangkatnya, tapi ya, kau tahu, aku ingin kondisiku benar-benar fit dari segala tekanan suhu ini." Cengiran konyolnya membuatku mendengus. Aku masih ingat dia yang paling banyak menggerutu—hampir merengek—pada Itachi atas keputusan pindah ke kota ini.

Aku juga kesal, setidaknya aku tidak merengek seperti bayi besar menjengkelkan.

Sai sudah dua kali mimisan di tengah malam saat kami latihan di hutan sebelah barat Konoha, tak jauh dari flat. Meski panas dan gersang, kota kecil ini di kelilingi hutan _Oak_ yang tengah meranggas namun cukup rapat—tak bersemak—yang membuatku heran. Mungkin karena letaknya yang tinggi di atas permukaan laut, entah lah, tapi ini sama sekali tidak membantu Sai. Darah segar merembes ke luar dari hidungnya tiap kali ia merasa keletihan dengan menumpuknya hawa panas di kepala. Kepalaku juga sering pening bahkan sampai sekarang, dan memilih menghabiskan waktu di toilet lebih lama,—terutama di bawah guyuran air shower yang menyegarkan—ketimbang merengek di depan Itachi yang punya kepala lebih keras dari batu.

"Aku berangkat." Ujarku pada mereka.

" _Take care_ ya." Sai melambai dengan senyum yang membuat mata sipitnya terpejam.

"Coba lah bersikap normal!" Itachi mengingatkan, saat aku menutup cukup keras pintu flat kami.

Normal?

Lahir mewarisi jalan ninja orang tuaku tentu saja berat menjadi normal.

Kami harus berpindah-pindah atas nama kerahasiaan identitas. Terakhir kali kami pindah dari kota Kiri hanya karena alasan konyol; gossip yang merebak di sekolah lamaku kalau aku mampu menembakkan cahaya laser dari mata untuk memikat cewek-cewek.

Salah satu dari mereka—si Idiot yang tak kutahu siapa—sepertinya melihatku dengan mode _Sharingan_ ; sesuatu yang kuperoleh dari gen dengan kemampuan mengendalikan stamina tubuh dan memanipulasi _chakra_ lewat sorot mata. _Chakra_ adalah gabungan energi mental dan fisik yang secara alami dapat kukendalikan; tentunya dengan latihan demi latihan untuk mengimprovisasi kehebatannya.

Dengan alasan sekonyol itu kami memutuskan pergi dari Kiri demi menjaga imajinasi berlebihan dari mereka. Dari serangkaian pelarian kami memang belum pernah ada yang menebak dengan tepat—kebanyakan hanya rumor tolol menjengkelkan—tapi kami sepakat lebih baik menyingkir daripada mengambil resiko. Kami tak akan membiarkan mereka menguji hipotesisnya, dan memilih berlalu bagai mimpi dan kenangan yang mudah dilupakan.

Kalau kepepet, kami akan menggunakan _Sharingan_ untuk menghapus memori mereka.

Betapa pun aku sangat muak, kuakui aku cukup nyaman tinggal di kota hijau itu. Aku menyukai pepohonannya dan gemericik rintik hujan di sore hari yang menemaniku tiap kali latihan di hutan rimbun.

Kami menetap hampir empat tahun di sana. Rekor terlama.

Suhunya tak pernah mencapai 25 derajat. Begitu sejuk dan udaranya segar, menumbuhkan vegetasi rimbun yang menaungi seisi kota dengan warna hijau menenangkan.

Hijau… mungkin telah menjadi warna favoritku.

Konoha di puncak musim panasnya yang gersang membuatku merasa _homesick_ akan kerimbunan nuansa hijau daun.

.

* * *

.

Menurut Itachi, stasiun kereta bawah tanah Konoha mirip stasiun bawah tanah _Hermannplatz_ , Berlin. Benarkah? Aku tidak tahu, sebab aku belum pernah mendapat kehormatan untuk menjalankan misi ke Jerman.

Sebenarnya tak ada yang menarik, tapi bisa dikatakan menarik untuk kota kecil dengan populasi minim untuk bisa memiliki stasiun bawah tanah yang jauh lebih modern dari kota Kiri; di mana terdapat _escalator_ yang menambah cantik design serba kuningnya yang nampak mencolok.

Kemodernannya cukup membuatku terpikat, walau setelah itu menjatuhkan kembali ekspektasiku akan kenyamanannya; keretanya datang terlalu lama hingga penumpangnya penuh sesak.

Dari stasiun aku berjalan sampai ke sekolah. Sangat dekat; tidak sampai tiga menit berjalan kaki secara normal untuk orang tidak normal sepertiku. Tentu saja orang normal akan mengernyit bingung melihat langkahku yang terkesan terburu-buru dan nyaris melayang.

Tapi tidak ada yang benar-benar peduli.

Di depan sekolah, asap kendaraan yang tadinya kukira truk pengangkut sampah membuatku sesak napas. Emisinya benar-benar buruk. Seharusnya mobil seperti itu membayar pajak seratus kali lipat karena menjadi alasan utama tandusnya hutan kota, bahkan tingginya tingkat mortalitas di kota minim penduduk ini.

Beberapa pengguna jalan juga terbatuk, sebagian malah mengumpat. Tepat setelah sumber pencemaran lingkungan itu lewat, sesosok berambut merah muda panjang dengan bando merah—entah kenapa bisa berdiri tenang sambil tersenyum—sesaat muncul dari kepulan asapnya.

Warna rambutnya mengingatkanku pada bunga—

"Sakura!"

"Eh, Hai!"

—Sakura… di pekarangan belakang rumahku dulu.

Sungguh perasaan yang aneh. Coba mengabaikan motivasi di baliknya, aku menjadi diriku yang acuh senormal yang kubisa.

.

* * *

.

Secara alamiah aku lahir dan di- _design_ menjadi pakar mata-mata tercanggih di muka bumi. Segala teknik _spionase_ seperti _Henso Jutsu, Shinobi Iri_ dan _Cho Ho_ menjadi dasar dari keahlian yang menajamkan intuisi kami. Tapi untuk menjadi seorang remaja normal yang aneh bagi diriku yang sedari sananya aneh hanya cukup berdiri diam di tengah lapangan untuk menilai pribadi-pribadi membosankan; karena mengintai dan menilai dalam diam serta membaca situasi adalah naluri alamiku.

Betapa pun muak dan bosan, aku tidak bisa tidur di tengah matahari memanggang ubun-ubunku.

Tak ada yang menarik untuk diamati. Mereka hanya sekumpulan bocah berpikiran dangkal atau yang paling parah mengambang di udara. Yang mengambang di udara biasanya para gadis. Isi kepala mereka hanya dipenuhi lelucon murahan yang membuat mereka terkikik sepanjang waktu.

"Sakura- _chan! Psst! Psst!_ Sa-ku-ra- _chan_! Hoi!" aku langsung menoleh mendengar desisan yang terendam suara riuh bagai dengungan lalat dari kumpulan manusia terpanggang ini. Asalnya dari dua bocah dengan cengiran berlebihan.

Mereka terus berdesis meski yang dipanggil tak juga menengok. Atau tak mau? Kalau itu aku, jelas lebih baik acuh. Mereka mengingatkanku pada kartun _sponge_ kuning dan teman bintang lautnya yang suka buat masalah.

"Semoga aku sekelas dengan bunga masa mudaku; Sakura- _san_." Sesosok berambut mangkok sangat berharap.

"Biar seribu tahun sekelas pun kau gak akan jadi pacarnya, Lee. Ngaca sana!" Gadis bercepol dua nampak kasual menyandarkan sikunya pada bahu pria berambut panjang. Si Pria nampak tenang namun punggungnya sedikit bergetar menahan tawa. Mereka berdebat tak penting diakhiri si Rambut mangkok yang merengek dan berurai air mata. Ini sedikit membingungkan; melihat manusia terlampau banyak ekspresi begitu.

Aku menoleh mengabaikan mereka. Si Bunga yang diperbincangkan masih berdiri di situ sedang menoleh ke sini dari bahu dan sejumput rambutnya yang tertiup angin. Bulu matanya mengerjap cepat. Darah mengalir ke pipinya dan memunculkan rona merah seperti malu telah ketahuan mencuri pandang.

Ia cepat-cepat menunduk dan bersembunyi di bawah helaian merah muda, saat aku kembali menatap lurus ke depan.

 _Tak ada untungnya mengundang godaan._

" _FORHEAD_ KAU MIMISAN!"

Aku mendengus teringat Sai. Tapi begitu kerumunan si Bunga seketika riuh—bahkan si Rambut mangkok di depanku secepat kilat menjadi bagian dari kerumunannya—memunculkan perasaan aneh yang membuat penasaran. Meski demikian aku terbiasa acuh. Toh bukan hanya aku satu-satunya yang acuh, meski tidak ada yang benar-benar terlihat acuh sepertiku; berdiri santai di tempat yang sama tanpa terganggu dengan kerumunan orang yang semakin ribut.

Mencoba normal.

Apa itu normal?

.

* * *

.

Tidak ada masa orientasi di sekolah ini. Itu cukup melegakan, meski pelajaran berlangsung membosankan.

Kelas 10-A berisi bocah-bocah berisik yang sudah saling akrab. Mereka—terutama si _Sponge_ kuning, siapa namanya? Maruko? Bicaranya terlalu cepat—memaksaku untuk mengakrabkan diri bersama dengan mampir ke kedai ramen terdekat, sepulang sekolah. Tentu saja kutolak. Aku tak pernah mau akrab dengan siapa pun demi kebaikan mereka juga.

Mencoba mencari suasana baru, aku pulang dengan _Metrobus_. Mereka menyebut _Bus Rapid Transit (BRT)_ dengan sebutan _Metrobus_ di sini. Cukup nyaman dan lenggang, walaupun rutenya memusingkan. Lenggang, mungkin karena bukan di jam pergi-pulang kantor. Tak terlalu yakin, tapi mungkin akan kucoba besok pagi.

 _Metrobus_ terus melaju. Sebentar lagi sampai di _shelter_ M-7, sementara aku akan turun di _shelter_ M-15. Posisiku bergantung di pojok, menyandar pada kaca hitam transparan sambil terus memerhatikan layar elektronik yang tergantung, dan membaca peta rute _shelter_ ; mengingat-ingat rute dan nama _shelter_ yang ada di tempat-tempat pemberhentian.

Tepat di _shelter_ M-7 beberapa orang turun dan seorang perempuan berambut merah muda naik.

Tunggu.

 _Merah muda?_

Duduknya jauh di depan, sehingga tak bisa memastikan langsung apa ia gadis yang sama. Ia duduk dengan cepat, mengenakan pakaian bebas; celana _jeans_ dan kaos lengan panjang merah biasa. Sangat kontras dengan sosok yang menutupinya; wanita tua gemuk—mungkin nenek-nenek—yang memakai _tanktop_ ketat dan celana selutut yang mempertontonkan kaki besar keriputnya. Kebanyakan dari pengguna _Metrobus_ memang berpenampilan begitu; sebisa mungkin mengusir panas. Ini membuatku tersenyum; meski udara begitu panas si Merah muda berpenampilan begitu sopan.

Di _shelter_ berikutnya, wanita tua yang menghalanginya bersiap turun. Di saat itu lah aku bergeser dari kaca hitam transparan untuk memastikan bahwa ternyata benar; dia si Bunga. Lagi pula, berapa banyak perempuan berambut merah muda di kota sekecil ini? Di Kiri saja hampir tak pernah kutemui. Mungkin ia pulang lebih awal karena insiden di lapangan, tapi bukannya istirahat di rumah ia malah keluyuran di cuaca panas begini.

Benar-benar tidak bertanggung jawab.

Tepat di _shelter_ M-9 sekerumunan orang naik, di antaranya seorang pria bule tinggi besar dengan wajah nyaris sewarna mayat. Ia masuk dari pintu bagian belakang—di dekatku—berjalan ke bagian depan sambil celingak-celinguk nampak berharap ada yang memberinya duduk.

Keringat membanjiri wajah dan kemeja pendeknya. Berkali-kali meneguk air pada botol kemasan tetap saja membuat pria paruh baya itu semakin pucat bagai ikan tergelepar sekarat. Meski begitu sepertinya rasa panas yang membakar dan kurangnya daya pendingin di dalam _Metrobus_ memudarkan rasa kemanusiaan bagi manusia normal.

Stamina yang lembek tentu saja menjadi alasan utama.

Kulirik jam tanganku yang juga menunjukkan analog suhu. 40 derajat celcius! Pantas saja mereka memilih egois tergelepar di kursi.

Pria bule itu nampak tak kuat lagi—hampir merosot—di tiang tempatnya menyanggah diri. Dia pasti punya masalah seperti Sai di kota asing dengan cuaca ekstrim.

" _Sir? Please, sit down here_."

Ah, si Bunga. Suaranya halus seperti bel yang menggema ke seisi _Metrobus_ yang mesinnya menderu halus. Dengan senyum ia melambai dan tanpa sadar menendang bokong para pecundang yang mengaku pria di _Metrobus_ ini. Sebagian dari mereka merengut malu, tapi sebagian kecil lainnya mencibir kebaikan gadis itu dalam diam. Selalu saja ada orang terpuruk dengan standar ganda—dalam konteks krisis kepribadian, tentu saja.

Pria bule itu berjalan terhuyung ke tempat duduk dan kata-katanya sendiri terdengar seperti desahan. " _Danke_." Ia menghirup napas cepat seperti terkena sesak napas, " _Eh, I mean, thank you, arigatou._ "

" _Bitte schon._ " (Sama-sama.) Aku bisa melihat kerlingan jahil yang berubah cepat tergantikan ekspresi malu.

" _Eh, Sprechen sie deutsh_?" (Eh, bisa bicara bahasa Jerman?) Nadanya tiba-tiba antusias. Tarikan napasnya langsung normal. Aku tidak tahu kerlingan jahil bisa jadi obat mujarab untuk si Muka sewarna mayat.

" _Ein wenig, Her_." (Sedikit, Pak) Jawab si Bunga tenang. Nampaknya mereka berdialog bahasa Jerman. Terdengar tak asing.

" _Entschuldigung, Mir ist schlecht. Das wetter jetzt ish sehr schlecht in Konoha._ " (Maaf, saya tidak enak badan. Sekarang cuaca Konoha sangat tidak baik.) Ya, benar, bahasa Jerman. Tak salah lagi.

" _Das macht nichts, Her. Ich verstehe._ " (Tidak masalah, Pak. Saya tahu.) Aku berusaha menangkap inti percakapan mereka.

" _Oh, Fahrt dieser Bus zum Konoha Mart?_ " (Oh ya, apa bis ini menuju pasar Konoha?)

" _Ja, richtig. Ich will zu nach dort gehen Der supermarket is niht zo vait von hier._ " (Ya benar. Saya juga akan ke sana. Supermarketnya tak jauh dari sini.)

" _Ach so. In velher haltestelle sol lich danach aussteigen?_ " (Oh gitu. Di halte mana saya harus turun?)

" _In shelter M-14, Her._ " (Di shelter M-14, Pak.)

" _Ah, haben sie vielen dank_!" (Ah, terima kasih banyak!)

" _Mit vergnugen._ " (Dengan senang hati.) Nadanya lirih, terkesan malu, dan aku menghalau sifat alami kurang ajarku untuk tidak terus mengamatinya. Tapi nampaknya bukan hanya aku, banyak mata kurang terpelajar lain yang menatapnya terang-terangan dengan kata terpukau yang tertulis dengan jelas di jidat mereka.

 _Metrobus_ terus melaju, saat kuputuskan untuk mengistirahatkan kepalaku pada kaca hitam transparan.

Aku jadi teringat Itachi. Dia pasti senang nimbrung mengobrol dengan gadis itu, meski ia tipe yang tidak suka basa-basi. _Well_ , meski begitu, aku tahu ambisinya akan segala sesuatu tentang Jerman. Kalau bukan karena harus menetap di Jepang, mungkin seluruh kota di Jerman—tak peduli yang mana saja—akan menjadi jajahan kami atas nama melarikan diri.

Toh dia bosnya.

Ketika hampir tertidur sambil berdiri, suara riuh seisi _Metrobus_ membuatku terjengit.

Mengikuti insting sialan, begitu melihat si Bunga tidak ada di tempatnya, aku melesat bagai angin menuju pintu bagian depan dalam waktu kurang dari dua detik. Seharusnya tidak ada yang memerhatikan, mengingat manusia normal—normalnya—tak bisa menangkap spektrum kecepatan yang sedemikian cepat, meski sebenarnya saat ini kepedulian pengelihatan mereka adalah fokus terakhirku.

Rupanya si Bunga tengah menggedor panik pintu _Metrobus_ dari luar dan seorang pria di dalam _Metrobus_ —yang tak kuperhatikan wajahnya—menunjuk sebelah sepatu wanita berwarna biru tua mengkilap dengan bordiran bergambar bintang.

Instingku berkata, _itu milik si Bunga._

Di saat itu supir _Metrobus_ berteriak bahwa pintu otomoatisnya macet, ditambah _Metrobus_ di belakang sudah mendesak dengan suara klakson tak sabarannya agar _Metrobus_ ini segera menyingkir dari jalurnya.

Deru suara mesin perlahan berubah kasar. Badan bus serasa terguncang, sementara si Bunga sudah meraung memohon pertolongan. Bulir air mata berlomba turun pada pipinya yang kemerahan, seolah ia akan segera kehilangan seorang anak. Suasana di luar tak kalah ributnya kala seorang petugas keamanan menarik protektif dalam pelukannya, agar si Bunga berhenti memukuli bus yang akan berangkat.

Namun si Bunga terus berontak seolah sepatu adalah hal terakhir yang ia miliki di dunia.

Bagai terdorong adrenalin sialan—rasanya ingin menendang bokong sendiri atau menghadang kereta sekalian—dalam hitungan sepersekian detik, aku berjongkok memungut sepatu itu, lalu menjeblak pintu _Metrobus_ yang menimbulkan derak suara memekikkan.

Hampir semua yang mendengar memekik kaget, membuat hatiku mencelos bagai ditampar kenyataan.

Deru mesin bus benar-benar berhenti, sejalan dengan kepanikan semua orang yang kini diam seribu bahasa.

 _Benar-benar berhasil bersikap normal_ —sindir sisi rasionalku kompak dengan Itachi, jika ia melihat kekacauan ini.

Sebenarnya tidak ada yang pecah atau terlihat bengkok mengerikan, hanya mungkin aku tidak yakin pintu otomatisnya bisa berfungsi seperti sedia kala. Toh memang sudah rusak. Meski begitu tetap saja hal itu tak banyak meringankan gejolak panas yang mendidih di dadaku.

Aku curiga mode _Sharingan_ -ku telah aktif tanpa dapat kucegah.

Skenario pembunuhan—atau mungkin penghipnotisan—masal sudah terancang di kepalaku. Tapi aku terlalu gusar untuk menentukan segala pilihan. Mungkin aku bisa memulainya pada pria di sampingku? Atau mungkin pada gadis cengeng sialan yang bahkan tidak ada istimewa-istimewanya sama sekali namun sukses membuatku terlihat _superidiot_!? Tapi, saat melihat wajah sembab Si Bunga yang berdiri mematung—100% _shock_ —menatap ke bawah, lurus pada mataku… skenarioku menguap bagai embun di tengah oase yang terpapar radiasi matahari.

Dalam posisi ini, aku bisa melihat iris matanya. Begitu bening dan hijau… serimbun hutan Kiri saat gerimis sore. Sampai-sampai terbesit pada sisi tak rasionalku; _di mana sisi normalnya jika menghancurkan sesuatu yang begitu murni dan indah?_

Sejenak pupil matanya membesar—ketakutan, kupikir—yang memunculkan sisi kemanusiaan yang lama tertimbun oleh makhluk paling keji yang selalu ingin kusingkirkan. Pada akhirnya, tanpa mengucap satu kata pun, aku mendorong sepatu itu ke tangannya dan berdiri melangkah—setenang mungkin, senormal mungkin,—ke luar dari _Metrobus_ , ke luar dari _shelter_.

.

.

Kubilang apa? Melompat dari pohon ke pohon jauh lebih praktis, bahkan sebagai upaya menjadi normal.

.

.

.

.

 _ **END *?**_

 **.**

* * *

 _ **A/N (Ana's Note)**_

Tentunya kalian bingung, kok Chacha (sakura sweetpea) bikin cerita gak lucu? Selain karena genrenya bukan humor, ini fict _collab_ dengan saya (yg mana saya bertanggung jawab bangun struktur kalimatnya). Berawal dari jatuh cintanya saya dg ide Sasuke jadi kesatria di FF GGN, namun memahami kehidupan _Real Life_ —terutama mengejar cita2—di atas segalanya.

So, selamat mengejar mimpi sampai ke negri yg konon mataharimu dilahirkan! :)

 _P.S_ : Sebenarnya ini masih kacau. Akan saya edit di lain waktu  & Chacha titip pesen untuk dikoreksi bhs. Jermannya.

* * *

.

 _ **Sign**_ **,**

 **Ana-Chacha**


End file.
